jennifertisdalefandomcom-20200214-history
Don't You Think I am Hot (Song)
Don't You Think I am Hot? is Jennifer Tisdale's first single and the one that brought her to her singing career. Information Tisdale recorded this song for the Bring It On: In It To Win It soundtrack. It was track number #15. When she was recording this song the music producer of the movie liked Tisdale and as soon as she came out of the booth he asked her if she wanted a singing career and she immediently said yes. She now currently signed to The Box Music Company where she is working on her album "Sweet Kiss" Bring It On: In It To Win It Track Listing Lyrics I'm hot I'm hot I'm hot I'm hot You think that I'm a flirt (what?) The way I work it (em) Tight jeans and mini skirts Hair and make up perfect (oh yea) You follow me around like paparazzi (like paparazzi) Your like a puppy dog the way you always hound me I just have to lick my lips (ah) Turn around and blow a kiss (oh yea) I know that your curious (your curious) Is she cool or just a bitch (what? what? what?) Don't you think I'm hot, hot I'm not afraid to show it What you want I got, got Yea boy I know you know it All my girlies on the block We make the traffic stop I know what I got, got Don't you think I'm hot Hot, hot Don't you think I'm hot Hot, hot You call me on my cell (what?) Like your some player I've got one word for you That word is later (see you) If I know what you want (oh yea) You boys are all alike You think cause I'm a girl I'm automatically your type Ever saw your fantasy (mhm) From magazines to MTV (oh yea) That's what you want me to be (hmm, hmm, hmm) I know you like what you see (you like that) Don't you think I'm hot, hot I'm not afraid to show it What you want I got, got Yea boy I know you know it All my girlies on the block We make the traffic stop I know what I got, got Don't you think I'm hot Just watch me work it, work it Don't you think I'm hot Just watch me work it, work it Work it work it Just watch me work it, work it Work it run way style Uh, uh huh uh huh Give a shout out to my crowd (what? Oh yea) Every female loud and proud (we're proud) We know that we rule the world So much fun to be a girl (uh, uh, uh) Don't you think I'm hot, hot I'm not afraid to show it What you want I got, got Yea boy I know you know it All my girlies on the block We make the traffic stop I know what I got, got Don't you think I'm hot Don't you think I'm hot, hot I'm not afraid to show it What you want I got, got Yea boy I know you know it All my girlies on the block We make the traffic stop I know what I got, got Don't you think I'm hot Hot, hot Don't you think I'm hot Hot, hot